villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Deathwalker 13000/Another Little Teaser
Since Inferno's got his blog up highlighting some of his plans for the Avalon saga in the new canon, I thought that I might as well post on some of my own planned changes. So... yeah. Here's some stuff. 1) Confirmed "main" protagonists from my sector include Arbiter, Nebula, Ruichi, Amnesty, and Andromeda. Other characters are being considered for expanded storyarcs, including Violet Dawn, Lilith Haniel, or a possible new character based on combined aspects of the Game-Mage, Thirteen, and Alan Ryder. Karma is also confirmed- her mother may be different, depending on how Secret's sector plays out (If the "Veda" plan is taken regarding the new canon, things in general may be different). *Thirteen will most likely be removed entirely from canon. *Arbiter and Amnesty will have romantic chemistry, though whether or not anything comes of it has yet to be decided. *If I can't think of any reason in whatever Arbiter's new story will be for him to bear the title of Arbiter, he will be referred to as Ryou. **(on that note, I have no idea how to alter Arbiter's story. Suggestions are welcome.) *Andromeda will be Nebula's elder sister, instead of her ancestor. *Andromeda was born to a Wisp noble- one of the King's concubines- and raised in an environment of backstabbing and treachery. Being used as a tool by her own mother against the other nobles to gain the king's favor has turned her cold and distant, though she remains overprotective of her little sister, Nebula, and diligently tries to shield her from the world she grew up in. 2) Confirmed "main" antagonists include Anathema, Eclipse, and Almagest. Am also considering a new, nihilistic villain that believes life is meaningless pain and death is release, and thus seeks to "liberate" the universe from the misery of life. *Almagest ''might ''be Nebula and Andromeda's father. *Malovus might be removed entirely from canon. *The Unknown will likely be removed entirely from canon- or at least, rendered inactive. Almagest will originate elsewhere, without connections to the Unknown. *Nova's personality and origins will be different, but she will still likely be imprisoned within Nebula. *It is said that Nova bestowed the gift of magic upon the people of Empyrea, but grew to resent mortals when they used her gifts for destructive ends, and proclaimed themselves gods. *Almagest will be much more of an active force. His personality will remain intact. 3) *Hecate may remain an important supporting character, though she will never have been cursed into a fairy-form. *Dreamlands mythos is being removed from canon, though certain aspects of it might remain, or be hinted at. *Empyrea is now a realm rather than a planet. It is also far less unified, and may be in some kind of warring period when the main story begins. 11/1/2016 *The Balance-Keepers will return- their roles as the "Green Lanterns" of the Reverie Universe will be more solidified. **The strongest Balance-Keepers will be the Council of Balance. They will be on-par with some Absolutes. Arbiter is not in their ranks. **Ryou Impetus will catch wind of a potential coup in the ranks of the Balance-Keepers- a conspiracy that may reach into the highest Keepers, the Council of Balance themselves- and makes it his personal mission to root out the corruption by infiltrating the ranks of the traitors. In their ranks, he is bestowed the title "Arbiter." ***May be a case of him fighting against "Becoming the Mask," so to speak. *The Wisp Kingdom Allura, as well as the Wisp species, will be somewhat darker in nature than before. *Almagest will be the King of Allura, masquerading as a Wisp. **...or the King of Allura will answer to Almagest. Still deciding. *Ruichi will hail from Silvast **He will likely be a victim of the Revolutionaries, meant to be used as a weapon against Amnesty and the Kingdom of Silvast. **I personally would like to link him (Dark Ruichi, specifically) to the Midnight Dragon-Flight. Maybe Anathema (who the Revolutionaries worship) got help from the Watchers to procure "raw materials" from the Midnight Dragons, or something. 11/2/2016 *Due to her personality, deeds, and royal status, as well as the common idea of Allura being a "dark" kingdom, Nebula will earn for herself the title "The Light of Allura." *Ruichi's personal villain will be Astaroth, a Midnight Dragon-influenced human weapon just like him. They will often refer to one another as "brother," but their relationship is anything but loving- Astaroth often looks down upon Ruichi for being "inferior" or "defective," but will only truly get under Ruichi's skin after Ruichi goes rogue. While our heroes seek to stop Astaroth for nobler reasons, Ruichi develops a personal stake in their conflict that develops into a near-obsession to beat Astaroth and prove that he isn't some "useless defect." *Of course, Astaroth himself will eventually be outclassed by Orpheus, the final product of the Revolutionaries, combining not only Midnight Dragon magic and DNA, but materials from many other species across the universe. Unfortunately for the Revolutionaries, Orpheus goes rogue as well, and it becomes a race between our heroes, the Revolutionaries, and other nefarious forces to track him down, seeking his power. **I also think it would be interesting if child-like Orpheus strikes up a friendship with Nebula, sometime before he is found and used by antagonistic forces- the memory of which would allow him to keep his "humanity" in the eyes of the readers, as well as possibly create internal conflict within Orpheus himself. That friendship with Nebula could eventually be the thing that saves them all in the end (though, like before, I feel that Orpheus should die and our heroes should question if it was right to put him down). Category:Blog posts